leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomad's Medallion
Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants 3 gold and heals for 10 health. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |menu = Gold Income Defense > Health Regen Magic > Mana Regen |buy = 865g (500g) |sell = 346g |code = 3096 }} Nomad's Medallion is an advanced item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe }} Cost Analysis * 5 health regeneration = 180g * 5 mana regeneration = 300g * 10 Move Speed = 130g ** Total Gold Value = 610g * is %|-255g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be gold efficient, the Favor passive must be worth at least 255g. * Alternatively, the item becomes gold efficient after . Each minion death reduces the timer by . Builds Into Similar Items Notes * Because the Favor passive does not benefit the player who gets the last hit, is best built on supports who plan on spending a lot of time in-lane. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides gold per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x Favor gold (3) is 57g over 90sec. 57 / 9 is 6.3g per 10sec. 6.3 + item's innate gp10 (2) is 8.3g per 10sec.}} before the 35-minute mark. After 35 minutes, it provides gold per 10|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 7 + 7) x Favor gold (3) is 60g over 90sec. 60 / 9 is 6.7g per 10sec. 6.7 + item's innate gp10 (2) is 8.7g per 10sec.}}. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides 15.5 health regen per 5 seconds before the 35-minute mark. After 35 minutes, it provides 16.6 health regen per 5 seconds. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima Desert. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki "Shurelia" Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie Patch History ** Gold per minion death reduced to 3g from 4g. ** Now heals for 10 health per minion death. V3.14: Remade * renamed to * Recipe changed to: + 335g = 700g * Health regeneration increased to 8 from 7. * Mana regeneration increased to 11 from 8. * Now grants 2 gold per 10. * removed. V3.7: * Added to recipe for . V3.02: * Added to recipe for . V1.0.0.154: * Now correctly grants 5 gold per 10 seconds (was 4 gold per 10 seconds). V1.0.0.152: * Item cost reduced to 700 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 340 from 185. * Health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7 from 15. * Mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 9 from 8. V1.0.0.143: * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 15 from 18. * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. V1.0.0.120: * Gold per 10 effect is now Unique. It won't stack when the bonus comes from itself, but it will stack when having different items. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 18 from . * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 8 from 10. V1.0.0.118: * Added to recipe for . V1.0.0.101: * added to recipe for . V1.0.0.100: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + 185g. V1.0.0.61: * No longer displays a +x Gold over the Champion although it is still granting the Gold. V0.9.25.24: * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to from 28. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. V0.9.22.7: * Now sell back for 50% (from 70%). May 9, 2009 Patch: * Gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. Alpha Week 4: * renamed to . Alpha Week 2: * Changed passive ability on . }} References Category:Advanced items Category:Gold generation items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items de:Medaillon des Nomaden es:Medallón del Nómada fr:Médaillon du Nomade pl:Medalion Nomada